1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the management of information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide a system, method, and computer-readable medium for automatically allocating resources to a virtual machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In recent years, it has become common to migrate graphically-intensive client workloads into the datacenter, a trend that is expected to continue and accelerate over time. One reason for this migration has been the growing popularity of virtual machine (VM) environments, which allow the sharing of the underlying physical machine resources between different VM, each running its own operating system and applications. The software layer that provides the virtualization is typically referred to as a virtual machine monitor (VMM) or hypervisor.
A VMM, or hypervisor, typically allocates system resources, such as processor, memory, storage, and input/output (I/O) capacity to each VM. However, this allocation, and subsequent provisioning, is performed statically, regardless of the applications installed or utilized. As a result, a given application may be either over provisioned, which consumes resources that could be used by other applications, or under provisioned, which can have a negative effect on the performance of the application.